The Adventures of the Bunker
by Dueytwo
Summary: A little story that I hope to add more on, if you as a community like it. It starts out tame but slowly moves forward to more than that, and it makes you question life. Hope you enjoy!


Hello everyone. I haven't wrote in awhile, so I thought I would. This...is an interesting one. I'm going to combine many, many, many groups into one story...maybe two...maybe three. We will see how this one pans out. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy my story.

First, you must understand basic things about me. They become important. I am a transgender, pansexual. I have a girlfriend...she is now my ex, but that is for later

It started as a normal day...I just got off of school, and I finished homework within five minutes. I heard my glasses (Who I have dubbed William) talking about an anomaly. "It appears something has created a giant hole underneath your house," he said. I responded, "Well, what do you expect me to do about that?"

"Go and investigate, that is your job after all."

"Oh shut up."

I reluctantly went outside and looked around my house for any holes. "William, there is nothing here, and they couldn't have gotten inside."

"Uhm...maybe we can dig a hole ourselves?"

"Where?"

"That closet, the one with the tools."

I went back inside, and went to the closet he was referring to. "Its only 15 feet down." He said. I grab a shovel, and a jack hammer. I then spend the rest of my day getting down to the hole, crater you could say. When I finally opened it up, I heard a whir. A large solid metal rectangle was flying right toward me, I jumped quickly out of the way. The hole I spent all day digging was now filled by an open elevator.

I went in. I don't know why, but I did. There was only two buttons. One that read up, and the other than read 'The Bunker.' William noted, "Some bunker, we got in within a day," I pressed the button heading to The Bunker.

It seemed like an hour. William later said it was two minutes. The elevator door opened, and only light from the elevator lit the room. From what I saw, it was colossal. "Guess we should find the power huh Rosa?"

"Uhm...yeah, I guess. But why is this here?"

"We'll find out, in due time."

"Turn on the flashlight."

William turned on the flashlight on the side of him. I walked around, the place truly was colossal. I eventually found two hallways, I started to walk down the muster one. "Why this one Rosa?"

"Is it ever the path with sunshine and rainbows?"

"Touche."

I got to the end of the hallway, and it opened to a large circular room. I saw what I recognized as Wheatly from Portal on a large core (Such as GlaDOS) in the middle. "What the hell? William, scan the room"

"The scan shows the power is in the corner of the room"

"Oh ha ha ha, shut up and tell me where."

"The Northwest."

He pulled up a compass on the HUD, and I walked over to a switch. I pulled it slowly. Sparks flew and Wheatly slowly started to wake up. "Hey you, where am I? How did I get here?" He booms.

"Your under my house...and you don't know how you got here?"

"No...I don't..all I know is that I was assigned by Aperture to watch this building, they called it the bunker. They called it their most important experiment yet."

"That's very odd...but I can't just make you leave, so I guess I'll let you stay here."

"Me? Stay here? No, you can stay here. Check out the place. See if you even like it."

I looked around, those two hallways lead to the same place and held the same thing. Rooms on one side, and what appeared to be nothing on the other side. The place looked well furnished, and clean. When I got back to the room with the elevator I realized the sheer size. On the back wall, was...well, a wall of monitors. Computer monitors. I wouldn't know til later what they were used for. And how could I have known? But this day...was the start of a new life.

So...that was the start of my story. My actual I will tell if you guys like the intro, (Please let me know!) there is a lot to come. I have planned this out for about a year now. Trust me, if you liked this even a little bit, you will like what is to come. In the mean time, let me know if I should write the next part!


End file.
